


A Love Like War

by Slit_my_throat



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Lot's of beautiful violence, M/M, More pairings later, Someone almost dies and I'll kill your feels, solangelo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-13
Updated: 2015-03-13
Packaged: 2018-03-17 15:17:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3534284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Slit_my_throat/pseuds/Slit_my_throat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Solangelo fic in a world of infection. I recommend you read and find out what happens my friend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Love Like War

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own any characters, they all belong to Rick Riordian. If you want to make a fic based on my story I would appreciate if you would ask if you plan on making it massively similar...er, so yeah

  If you would have told Nico one week ago that he would soon be wandering around in an apocalypse of the living dead with a GP pistol, without his sister (Who he found dead in her bedroom along with her best friend  Thalia Grace) He would have thought that you were absolutely bat shit crazy, but somehow he found himself in that situation. He kept himself low and managed to keep himself quiet and blended into the shadows, the infected weren't what you would call smart exactly but they only attacked when they saw or heard you, which wasn't exactly a problem for Nico given that he was always decently good at keeping himself out of sight and out of mind. Nico remembered what had gone down the week before and grimaced   
***FLASHBACK*  
**_Nico heard a loud band and a scream from downstairs, so naturally he ran down to see what had happened he froze when he saw his father hunched over his mother body , there was a violent ripping and tearing sound coming from the scene. "D-dad?" Nico asked, that's when his father  slowly turned around, leaving Nico shocked beyond the point of being paralyzed. His father had blood covering his face and his left arm hanging by the muscle, Nico  glanced at his mothers body and saw  half of her intestines lying on the floor next to her. He finally took action running to his parents room and grabbing the pistol, a backpack, and some clips for the pistol, he ran into the hallway that his father had managed to get himself into while attempting to get his son, Nico aimed the gun at his father trembling, with tears threatening to spill over "D-don't come any closer," he mumbled. His father lunged forward and Nico flinched, firing the gun, he looked down at his fathers corpse and suddenly remembered Bianca and her friend Thalia had been up in his sisters room. He ran into his sisters room dropping to his knees at the sight, both of the females mutilated and sprawled out against the floor in pools of their own blood. He let a few tears spill over before he made his way to gather more supplies and headed out the_ door  
***END OF FLASHBACK***  
  
  Nico found an apartment in decent shape but heard a faint sound through an open window that sound like someone singing, he listened closer and thought he could make out the words " _Please don't take my sunshine away~"_  in an angelic voice, He slowly and quietly slipped into the doors leading into the apartment. He made his way up the stairs and let the angelic hums lead him to the doors it sounded as if they were coming from. He took a deep breath and lowly, yet firmly asked, "Is anyone in there?" He took a few steps away from the door, but soon heard the locks of the door clicking.  
  
the door swung open revealing a fairly tall blonde boy with freckles dusting his cheeks, he had a small smile on his lips,   
  
"Yeah, there's someone in here," the strange blonde boy stated as he stepped aside motioning for the boy to walk in.  
  
Nico reluctantly stepped inside the apartment cautiously taking a look around seeing nothing that could put him into any danger, Nico jumped as an arm was slung around his shoulder "I'm Will, Will Solace, what's your name?" the other male who's name was apparently Will stated.  
  
he shot a glare at Will brushing the arms off of him, "My name's Nico di Angelo." He stated blandly, walking to a nearby couch plopping himself onto it. He let out a relieved sigh as his tensed muscles relaxed at the feeling of finally being able to rest after of three hours of traveling.  
  
Will sat down beside him, and Nico took the time to actually closely study his features, The tall blonde had vibrant blue eyes that made you think of the sky during a whirling storm, his hair was a little messy but was at a fair length just at his neck, the freckles that dusted his nose and cheeks made him look slightly younger, and his height was what astonished Nico.  
  
I mean come on how can someone be that tall at the age of like...Nico got a puzzled look on his face as he realized he hadn't known the boy's age.  
  
"How old are you anyways?" Nico asked  
  
"I turn 18 in a few days," Will admitted a red tint dusting his cheeks when he thought of how much older he must be than Nico  
  
Nico nodded and then replied with, "I see I turned 17 about last month." Nico watched as Will's facial expression changes to one of pure shock. Sure, Nico looked young for his age, but was it really that shocking that he was 17.

**Author's Note:**

> Should I continue


End file.
